This is an application for a Geriatric Leadership Award K07 submitted by Stefan Gravenstein, Acting Director of the Glennan Center for Geriatrics and Gerontology at Eastern Virginia Medical School, to facilitate the career development of the applicant as an academic leader in geriatrics. The application outlines specific plans for development at the personal, departmental, and institutional levels. Integral components of the development plan include integration of longitudinal care experiences in geriatric medicine at the medical school and the creation of several programs in gerontology. Eastern Virginia Medical School has a well established program of excellence in primary care education and a newly-developed commitment to the expansion of clinical, research, and educational programs in geriatrics. This is validated by the recruitment of several outstanding clinician-educators and researchers in this field. The Geriatric Leadership Award will allow the applicant to concentrate his clinical activities in the area of immunobiology and aging, and focus administrative efforts to the development of novel research and educational programs, both at the EVMS and in collaboration with the graduate school at Old Dominion University, in immunobiology and vaccine development in the geriatric population. Additionally, this award will allow Dr. Gravenstein to engage in public health studies leading to the degree of M.P.H. The Geriatric Leadership Award will be administered through the Glennan Center for Geriatrics and Gerontology. Programs sponsored by the award (detailed in the application) will include the development of an ambulatory clinical research center for geriatrics specific clinical studies, the creation of geriatric problem-specific consultative clinics, an in-patient acute care geriatric unit, visiting scholars lecture series, and the development and implementation of an accredited fellowship in geriatrics.